


【影日】真情实感追选手是要遭报应的

by bghd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bghd/pseuds/bghd
Summary: *梦女第一视角，沙雕向*私生行为不提倡，离选手爱豆私生活远一点对你我都好*日向回国时间比赛时间捏造*情人节快乐
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 39





	【影日】真情实感追选手是要遭报应的

谢邀，我叫小鸟游咲，大学三年级，施怀登阿德勒队二传手影山飞雄狂热粉丝一枚。

先说好，我对体育运动没有任何兴趣，开始关注到影山飞雄选手，是两年前被我闺蜜鱼子软磨硬泡拉我去看的比赛。起初我也没想看，我就准备当个免费蹭票的路人（反正不要我出门票钱），然后发呆打发时间的。我没想到我居然有真香的一天，作为追星女孩，我竟然被穿白衣服队的小帅哥们疯狂吸引了！啊！这接近完美的肌肉线条！这挥洒汗水的认真！这！这个几近碾压的实力！没想到他们队还有外国人！不管是本土选手还是外国选手都好帅！我从来没想过体育选手也能这么帅！尤其那个多次被解说提起的名字，是叫影山……飞雄来着？大屏幕刚好给了他一个镜头，黑发蓝眼睛，更！帅！了！啊！！！！又帅又强脸还精致得特别好看，我相信这张脸无论是哪个追星女孩看了都会心动。

原本不感兴趣的我，看见帅哥他们队进球，都会拉起我闺蜜兴奋地大声欢呼。就像我去看演唱会那般扯开嗓子地大叫，啊，帅哥们真是太棒了。帅是真的帅，看也是真的看不懂，就看见，喔，对面发球了，喔，帅哥队接住球了，喔，帅哥碰球了，喔帅哥队得分了，我甚至都没看清球在哪，这已经不是人类能打出的球速了吧，我看人男篮还看得见球呢。男排果然了不起。

这场比赛结束后回到家我就按耐不住我的洪荒之力了，悠着闺蜜要了这个黑发帅哥的所有资料，得知他是高中毕业直接进入了排联，又是人们口中难得一遇的二传手天才。二传手？什么是二传手？看来我要做的功课还挺多，于是我打开Google认真地搜索起来。搜索出的词条还写的蛮详细，“是场上组织进攻、实施战术的组织者。要求除有娴熟的二传技术外，还善于随机应变，团结队友，发挥全体队员的特点以及组织本队的进攻力量。应意志坚强、 头脑冷静、视野宽广和具有很强的战术意识以及资彻作战意图的决心。”喔，看起来这位同学很厉害呢。叫什么来着？影山飞雄，影山，飞雄。我悄悄将这位选手的名字记在心中。

一见钟情自然是痴情的热恋期，我开始把影山飞雄的海报贴满整个卧室，他上采访的杂志我每期必买，然后把他的照片小心翼翼裁下来粘在手账本上。先是不分昼夜地补完了他加入Vleague以来的所有比赛，帅得我深夜鸡叫到邻居来敲门投诉我扰民；然后有他们队的比赛在我学校旁边的我一定抓着闺蜜去，见面会握手会的fan services我一定是冲着买第一个的。我因此还被身边的好友和父母骂，说我墙头换太快，说我钱留不住。嗨，你们懂啥，他值得！看着近在眼前的他，我呼吸都要停止了，被握过的手我感觉这辈子都不用洗手了。他的手宽大而温暖，听闻是队内最会保养手的男人，果然名不虚传。最重要的是，他真的很专注自己的职业，估计不会突然爆什么粉色绯闻。像我上个墙头的爱豆，金○○，安○○，这不爆出来都结婚了吗女友粉的梦还没做醒呢，体育选手难不成还能不退役就结婚厚？我不管，我先狗着。

害，说到这，我已经迫不及待每天都见到他了。不仅是在赛场上，还是私生活，我要更多新鲜的影山。于是我翻出因为爱豆结婚而闲置的相机，举着他去拍各种各样的影山了。每天捧着洗出来的各式各样的照片就是我开心花痴时刻。我偷偷搞到了影山飞雄的住址，虽然好像是租的房子，我每天起个大早蹲在他家门口的绿化中，拍下他出门跑步的每一步。啊，随着朝阳跑动的步伐，随风飘荡的秀发，一切都是那么美好。原本还想拍下他训练时的英姿，可恶，俱乐部的训练馆不让进。

虽然这样做的行为很像变态，但是我没有去打扰影山选手哦。闺蜜见我如此痴情，便怂恿我去跟他告白。我犹豫了一会儿，觉得成功率并不高。首先，我不是长的很好看的类型，其次，影山飞雄选手好像对美女也没什么兴趣。上次他们和几个名模合作拍沙滩排球的广告，身材好得我作为一个女生都直流口水地羡慕。他队里几个跟他差不多年纪的小男孩还会脸红心跳一下，他跟牛岛看见美女的表现，冰凉得像块石头。

在感恩节的夜晚，我鼓起勇气想请他吃顿饭，借此机会向他表白。于是我和其他粉丝一起，守在俱乐部体育馆门外，等待着队员们结束训练。终于他们出来了，影山选手看起来心情不错，也许他心情一好就成功了。我可能用了毕生的勇气问他：“影山选手，请问你今晚有空吗？能和我吃个饭吗？”结果遭到了无情的拒绝：“抱歉，我今晚有约了。”

有约？和谁约？陪家人吗？我可没听说过有你的家人要过来一起过节的消息。和队友？好吧，他已经和队友分开了。这样跟过去也太明目张胆了，我只能放弃作战。没告白之前我是不会死心的。

时间来到了12.20，距离他的生日还有两天，距离圣诞节还有五天。我查了他的生日，是在冬至，怪不得是和颜面一样冷的帅哥。为什么非要说今天呢，呵呵，因为今天可能是毁灭我人生三观的一个时刻。俱乐部早早地给他们放了假，影山选手这几天除了出门锻炼都没有出家门，也是，大冷天的，虽然出着太阳，温度可不低。这天下午他居然出门拦了辆出租车，天哪，他终于有点私人活动了吗，否则每天两点一线的生活我都跟腻了，偶尔去一下体育用品店，还有就是附近的超市，除此之外不会有任何的活动。我在他后面拦了辆出租车，像谍战片那样用炫酷的台词说：跟上前面那辆车。

然后我跟着来到了机场。

哦？难不成生日要出国去过吗？但是他好像什么行李都没带的样子。戴着顶黑色镭射炫彩帽子，好像还是什么限量版；配墨蓝色太阳镜和黑色口罩，大冬天的生怕别人不知道他是可疑份子似的，一身黑色风衣黑色高领毛衣黑色裤子却围了条橙色围巾，别说，这搭配还挺帅。我从未见过把黑色穿得如此帅气的男人，想想他在排球场上健壮的肌肉，这就是传说中的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉吧。啧，不愧是我看上的男人。我寻思着他跑机场干嘛，接人？接谁？接朋友？他这对外事外物冷淡得一笔的性格难不成还会有朋友？如果真是我倒要看看是何方神圣。

我一路跟着这个黑乌鸦四处兜兜转转，捧着个手机东张西望，边走边故意压低声线打听，绕了一大个圈总算是找到候机厅了。我从未感受过机场有这么大，运动员的走路速度果然快，我几乎是一路小跑才没跟丢他，可累死我了。我看着他挑了个正对大玻璃窗的位置坐下，后背挺得笔直，眼睛盯着外面起起落落的飞机看，死死地捏着自己的手机。我在他后一排椅子坐下，盯着他圆润的后脑勺，竟然觉得有点可爱。影山选手是如此地坐立不安，在赛场开赛前我几乎没见他紧张过，如此大心脏的他居然也有这种时候，这不是跟我们普通人差不多嘛！我对他这个即将到来的朋友更好奇了。

时间一分一秒地过去，影山选手还像打坐一样死死盯着外面的飞机。我百无聊赖地刷着手机，终于是听到航班到达的广播了。只见影山选手“噌”地一下站起来，然后快步走到出站口的红线外伸长了脖子望。其实也不用那么夸张，接近一米九的个子在人群中已经是鹤立鸡群了。人群中有一只疯狂摇晃的手，影山选手见状也疯狂地挥手，嘴里还大喊“呆子！！！呆子！！！这里！！！”。天哪，这还是我认识的那个冰山吗？他居然会如此大喊大叫？我之前认识的影山飞雄难道全是假象？突然感觉自己被欺骗了。

人群中挤出一个橙色头发的精神小伙冲影山奔来。我见到这人的第一印象，太阳神下凡了。健气又英气，笑起来周围氛围都仿佛被太阳光照射过，空气都变暖了。那孩子看见影山眼睛都亮了，火急火燎撞在影山怀里。影山选手后退了几步顶住了这波冲击力，紧紧搂着他的腰抱起来原地转了几个圈，可以看得出来是真的很高兴了。周围人纷纷绕开走给他们空出了场地以免撞到发生事故。这种拥抱无论是姿势还是动作都是我不曾在fan meeting或是比赛结束后和队友的狂欢中见过的影山，不免有些嫉妒。可接下来发生的一幕更让我嫉妒了。他们俩继粘在一起的姿势挪到墙边，影山选手埋在橙色头发的耳边亲昵地蹭了蹭，还嘴对耳说了好多悄悄话。我这才注意到橙色头发围着的围巾只是和影山的同款不同色，是条绿的。嘛也许只是巧合长得差不多的围巾的巧合呢，我如此安慰着自己，可心里还是酸酸的。

两人腻歪了一会儿终于分开了，因为影山弯着背的缘故，我才注意到这孩子对比起影山挺矮的，才到影山肩膀。当然对于我来说还是蛮高的，影山在我眼中已经是巨人了。哦，为什么叫孩子呢，因为他看起来挺小，很像影山的弟弟什么的，我是说相貌，绝不是说身高。小个子拿下了脖子上套的颈托很自然地套在了影山脖子上，影山选手也很自然地弯下腰来配合他的高度；并且很自然地从他手里接过行李箱拖着，很自然地手就牵一起了。对没错，牵手了，牵手了！！！一切自然得我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，这一套男友力爆棚的动作居然是那个粉丝见面会僵硬得要死掉的影山做的。这是什么惊天地泣鬼神的友情让影山做到这步？？？对，虽然说到这田地了说友情我还有点不太信，但是我还是想欺骗自己。毕竟人是靠谎言才能生存下来的动物。

即便如此我还是默默掏出手机拍下了两人手牵手离开的幸福背影。

我没有继续跟上去。我决定把今天见到的一切当作是幻觉，并好好回家睡一觉。明天早上我还能坚守在影山门口装作是散步的路人见到他晨跑的英姿。

第二天一早，为了早一点见到影山我不请自来，出于怂的心态我还是缩草丛里了。结果现场的画面差点让我心碎一地。开门最先出来的居然不是影山，而是那个橙色头发。我可以合理推测昨天那个橙色的家伙居！然！住！在！影！山！家！里！了！哦好吧，如果不是两人裸露在外的一小截脖子上的红点我会继续安慰自己说这说不定只是兄弟情呢。现实是残忍的，两人一同时间出现在影山家门口的马路边，然后开始竞速跑。橙色小个子嘴里嚷着“比赛！比赛！”，影山也一脸不服输的认真劲儿，然后开始冲刺。大早上的，我看着都累。

行吧，到这儿了我还是有点偏执，不亲眼看见这两人接吻我是不会接受“新墙头男神居然有同性恋人”这个事实的。我本人并不是歧视gay，只是觉得现在难以接受罢了。毕竟他没有公开过自己的性取向，回答媒体关于恋人的采访也模棱两可，搞得我们小群体众说纷纭，有人说是异地恋，但要对影山选手坚持态度好的话一定就能成功上位。甚至有人说他对美女冷淡是装的，没有人不喜欢美女。

当他们结束晨跑，气喘吁吁归来之时，现实又狠狠地扇了我一巴掌。影山把擦汗的毛巾挂在自己脖子上，从裤兜里掏出钥匙开门。就在门口台阶上，小个子突然扯着影山的毛巾把他拽下来，抬起下巴闭上眼睛深情地同他接吻。好吧，前面那些卿卿我我的小动作我都能忍，看见这个我眼珠子都快掉了。并且，我竟然有生之年看见了影山选手脸红，从颜面部红到脖子，甚至耳朵。影山选手不可置信地用手背捂住嘴巴，迅速打开门把橙色头发推进去，然后自己飞快进入室内迅速关门。庆幸现在大清早的街上没什么人，否则要是被人拍到这幕接吻明天体育界就该炸了。震惊！知名男排选手影山飞雄与神秘男子接吻！性取向成谜？标题我都给你们想好了。

好吧，到此刻为止，我听见了梦碎的声音，包括我的心一起，稀里哗啦。

后来杂志上有过感恩节专题，有记者采访过影山感恩节那天晚上在干什么，我还记得他的回答是，跟人视频。当时这个“人”是谁大家还众说纷纭，我也记得他和我说的是“有约”。现在一来全解释得通了，就是和眼前这位橙色头发了。连同接下来的诞辰、平安夜圣诞节一起，都是和他了，毫无悬念。

出于人道主义，我决定不把手里两人牵手的照片爆料给小道媒体。这是我对影山选手排球事业的最后一点支持。我告别了陪伴我朝朝暮暮的树丛，告别了熟悉的影山选手门口的马路，并发誓不会来这了。回家大哭了一顿之后，我删光了平板和手机里的缓存比赛录像，墙上贴的海报还有点不忍心撕，并打电话约了我的好闺蜜晚上出来喝酒。闺蜜耐心地听完我悲惨的所见所闻描述，居然还有点兴奋。我逼问她怎么回事，她反问我，“你不知道吗？你所说的橙色头发那位，是影山飞雄高中排球队的搭档啊。人称'怪人组合'，很厉害的！我就是看了他们春高的比赛视频才粉上他俩的！他俩在高中传闻就是那种关系了。”

我一脸诧异，“你怎么不早点告诉我！！”闺蜜却笑盈盈地说，“我早就安利你去看他高中的比赛视频了啊，是你自己说你对高中生不感兴趣的啊。”我懊悔莫及。我要是早知道我就不会陷那么深了嘛！

我还是把准备送给影山选手的生日礼物寄到了俱乐部，算是我对他的告别。

我已经下定决心不看施怀登阿德勒队的比赛了，可我闺蜜还是拉着我来看了，我甚至忘了我是以怎样一种飘飘欲仙的状态被抓来的。她向我保证绝对和以往的比赛不同，还神秘兮兮地说有惊喜。我简直怀疑她在报复我抢她男神。据说现场是来了很多选手的老熟人，我正在想着那个橙色头发会不会来，结果在对手席上看见了那顶橙色。闺蜜贼激动地跟我解释说，那个橙色头发叫日向翔阳，高中毕业就去练了两年沙排，现在回来和影山不同队也是为了完成他们俩的一个约定，是搭档又是对手的关系。

我的闺蜜很激动，赛场很激动，我看影山选手也很激动。我从未见过他在比赛中一直是微笑着的表情。

呵，祝你们幸福。我决定去寻找下一个墙头了。

我看日向他们队那个什么佐久早就挺不错。

*之后日向选手收到了大量影山飞雄选手的海报和照片，寄件者匿名。


End file.
